Kuzon el tercer legendario Super Saiyajin
Kuzon la tercera legendario Super Saiyan trata sobre un niño Saiyajin llamado Kuzon que se une a los Z-Fighters y lucha contra enemigos como ningún otro. Se lleva a cabo un año después de Dragon Ball GT, y se puede considerar una secuela. ¡La serie es de esperar entretenida y divertida de leer! 'Sagas' Hay 9 sagas en Kuzon'' la tercera legendario Super Saiyan''. La saga de esta página es la saga de reuniones y es la saga más corto, que consta de 2 capítulos. Por favor, lea estas sagas en orden después de leer este: * Saga Serpiente * Cabban Saga * Kuzon Saga * Meje Saga * Serpiente segunda Saga 'Películas' No se han previsto para ser 6 películas de la serie. Por favor, lea con objeto de: * Kuzon: The Movie * Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzons Padres 'Video Games' No está previsto que 4 Los videojuegos de la serie. Estos son: * Kuzon: El Videojuego 'Specials' * Kuzon TV Special: A Dragon Ball de Halloween * Niveles de potencia (Kuzon la tercera Legendario Super Saiyan) Por favor, disfrutar de la serie! 'Capítulo 1 - Kuzon la tercera legendario Super Saiyan' Ha pasado un año desde que Omega Shenron fue derrotado por Goku en Dragon Ball GT, y para el año de aquí a entonces, Goku pensó que se equivocó al dejar a su familia mucho tiempo, por lo que volvió a Shenron. Es un buen momento para que los Z-Fighters, hasta ahora ... En algún lugar en el espacio, no muy lejos de la Tierra, las cabezas nave espacial hacia la Tierra .. En la nave ...'' '' Chico: Sí, nos estamos acercando a la Tierra, no puedo esperar a la tierra ... Ha pasado tanto tiempo ... aquí .. En la casa de Goku y Chi-Chi .. Goku: MMMMMMMMMMMM! esta es una buena comida! (Cara smushes en un tazón) Gohan: Me alegro de que los mundos de la paz de nuevo, espero que se mantenga así. Pan: Se debe! Goten: Hey, ¿alguien sentido un nivel de gran potencia que viene de esta manera? Gohan: Sí, lo creo. Goku: Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver hacia fuera, Comon! Gohan: Parece que la paz ha terminado por 10 ª vez. En la nave espacial ..... Boy: Ok Mumba, preparar el aterrizaje. Mumba: Muy bien. Boy: Si. En el exterior, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan y Chi-Chi carrera hacia el lugar de aterrizaje barcos .... En la nave espacial ... Boy: Bueno, y, TIERRA! La nave aterriza en el suelo y el humo vuela por todas partes. El barco se apaga. Goku y sus amigos llegan a la nave. Goku: Creo que alguien está listo para salir! Gohan: (Gulp) Goku: La apertura de la puerta! La puerta de la nave se abre y despeja humo de distancia. Boy: Estoy listo. ---- Goku: Me pregunto quién es .... Gohan: No lo sé, me preparo bien, podría ser un enemigo .. Goku: No, es, es, un niño! Todo el mundo: ¿Qué? Boy: (De pie en la puerta de la nave espacial) Sí. Goku: Hey! Si éste es tu idea de una broma no tiene gracia! Ahora traerlo de vuelta a casa a su mamá! Boy: Esto no es una broma, yo estoy aquí por un hombre llamado Goku! ¿Dónde está él? Gohan: Papá, ¿cómo iba a ser un ser humano, quiero decir lo miró, Él tiene Saiyan armadura, y un extranjero con él! Goku: ¿Pero cómo? .... Boy: ¿Eres Goku? Gohan y Goku: Yep! Niño: Pero, pero, eres un niño! Y usted pensó que era pequeña .. Goku: Me hubiera gustado volver a un niño por Empreror Pilaf no hace mucho tiempo! Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Kuzon: Vine aquí para conocerte, soy un fan. Goku: ¿Qué? Kuzon: Sí, yo te diré quién soy. Boy:.'' Soy un chico Saiyan nombrado Kuzon que viajó de un planeta muy lejos de aquí con mi mejor amigo, Mumba donde viven mis padres'' Goku: QUÉ! ERES UN Sayian! Gohan: papá calma, no siento ninguna energía mal en él. Goku: Espero que tengas razón .. Kuzon: A lo que iba, yo crecí en un planeta no muy lejos de aquí. Te diré todo lo que. Justo antes de que el planeta Vegeta explotó, mis padres, escapó por suerte. Debido a pulsar botones al azar para salir del planeta, mi padre ha aterrizado en un planeta unamed. Se quedaron allí y se van a destruir, pero se olvidaron de Freezer ... Quiero decir, ¿qué harían entonces? Y se admiraban de la raza del planeta, la hospitalidad. De todos modos, ellos vivían allí porque su nave se rompió y no podía ir a ninguna parte. 7 años más tarde, yo nací para ellos. Me llamaron Kuzon, no sé por qué. Mi padre me entrenó hasta que nos encontramos un poco novicio un día, Mumba, luego tuvimos algunos hasta de abajo de y nos hicimos amigos y mi padre entrenamos dos. Yo y Mumba crecimos juntos y se convirtió en los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, una noche, cuando tenía 7 años, yo estaba en la cama. Entonces, de pronto vi una imagen en mi mente de un Saiyajin. No sabía que, sin embargo, pero esa noche, se me ocurrió legendario. Goku: ¿Qué quieres decir? Kuzon: Sí, yo soy el legendario Super Saiyan. Creo que .. Todos: Pero .. pero .. Usted no es MALO! Kuzon: Usted no tiene que ser malo para ser legendaria, eres justo, legendario ..... Goku: Pero, ¿cómo? Kuzon: ¿Siempre es así? Gohan: Por lo general no. Sólo ha pasado un tiempo desde que algo tan grande que pasó, para todos nosotros también. Kuzon: Pero, la otra razón por la que vine es para advertirle de algo .... Goku: ¿Cómo qué? Kuzon: Un poderoso enemigo .... Todos: ¿Qué? Gohan: Lo sabía. Goku: Háblenos de él! Kuzon: Bueno, yo no sé mucho, pero que su nombre es Snake, Snakeonaman. Goku: ¿Quieres decir que es una serpiente ...... Kuzon: Sí, lo vi hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era un niño pequeño. Miré por la ventana de mi casa y él y algunos de sus compañeros atacan un villige y algunos de los miembros de la raza del planeta vi. A pesar de que estaba muy nublado y no pude ver más que una sombra ..... Gohan: ¿Qué hay de su poder? Kuzon: Alto, sólo superior a la célula de ... Goku: Wow .. uhh, que no es muy alto para nosotros .. Kuzon: No tiene que ser. Porque yo lo estoy luchando. Y espero ganar. Goku: Pero .. pero ... Usted es jus- Kuzon: No lo digas. He oído lo suficiente. Y tener. Y yo soy un Saiyan. Mírate, no te ves como si pudieras hacer nada bien, pero eres lo que yo sé un Super Saiyan 4. Y eso es decir algo. Apenas he logrado Super Saiyan. Goku: (Gulp) ... Super Saiyan? Usted? ¿Otra más? ... Wow. Chi-Chi: Great! Otro monstruo de pelo de oro! Gohan: ¿Sabe usted cuándo va a estar aquí? Kuzon: Dos días, dos días es todo está previsto. Aunque nunca se sabe qué va a pasar. Goku: Bien, estoy listo! Kuzon, yo quiero pelear con él. Es la mitad de la razón por la molestia de niño .... Usted puede luchar si quieres probar, pero me wa no el golpe final ... Que soy capaz, soy Saiyan. Goku: Bien ... Kuzon: Vamos a Mover. Todos: Bueno ..... Justo cuando los acontecimientos en la Tierra no podría conseguir bastante extraño, un chico llamado Kuzon que se ha revelado había aterrizado en la Tierra, sorprendiendo a todos los Z-Fighters ..... ¿Cuál será el próximo día siguiente de la llegada "Serpientes" ser? ¿Qué va a pasar en el tiempo por venir? Averigüe siguiente! 'Capítulo 2 - Formación e Historias' Anteriormente en Kuzon la tercera legendario Super Saiyan, un niño extraño llamado Kuzon que se ha revelado como la tercera legendario Super Saiyan aterrizó en la Tierra en el tiempo de paz, ¿qué pasará? Descúbrelo ahora! En lugar del Maestro Roshi, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Vegeta se entrenan ...... Goku: Wow, me siento el poder en este momento ... Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu y Bulma se muestran en una Car Rocket to Kame Casa ...... Yamcha: Hola chicos malos Que doINNNNN! QUIÉN ES EL NIÑO CON UNA ALTA POTENCIA ...? Goku: Ah, esto es Kuzon. Nos reunimos con él el otro día. Kuzon explica quién es y los Z-combatientes escuchó. Se pidió a las preguntas y respondidos. Yamcha: WOW, quiero decir, es un honor, umm, conocerle, Él que, umm, por favor no me maten! Kuzon: No te preocupes, sólo matar gente mala como bandidos del desierto. Yamcha: (cara de nervioso) uhhhhhhh ... (Caídas en el suelo) Goten: Me pregunto qué fue todo eso. Tein: Deberíamos estar entrenando. Goten: Así es. Goku: Si. Gohan: Kuzon Hey, te ves diferente de alguna manera .. Kuzon: Sí, me quité la armadura Saiyajin y puse mi ropa regular. Goten: Está bien, eres un Saiyajin, pero un Saiyan Legendario! Eso es más fresco! Kuzon: Si. Esperemos que me ayuda con Snake. Goku: Sabes, puede transformarse en un gran simio? Sólo preguntaba. Kuzon: Sí, Cuando (fue 6, en mi planeta vivo en, Snake visitado, como te dije Y justo antes de irse, dejó estas cosas llamadas Zingly de que yo era el único que estaba lo suficientemente potente como para hacer nada.. daño a ellos. Así que tomó las criaturas "Zingy" yo mismo. En medio de la batalla me di cuenta de las Zinglys habían aniquilado casi 5 familias en el planeta. Estaba tan enojado que noqueó a todos ellos dentro de una hora. Goku: Wow. Yamcha: ¿El planeta hae un nombre? Kuzon: Probablemente lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, pero no se conoce ahora. Goku: ¿Eh .... Mumba vuela a Kame house Kuzon: Mumba. Mumba: Estoy trabajando en el barco. (Tiene pequeño martillo) Kuzon: Mumba, hay un enemigo más poderoso que nosotros juntos viene Tommorow. Quiero que te vayas. Mumba: ¿Qué? (Ojos abiertos de ancho para la primera vez) Kuzon: Es para su protección. Goku: Wow, gran momento. Mumba: No voy a dejar, tú eres el único lo suficientemente potente como para proteger a mi gente. (Cruces armas y los ojos de cerca) Kuzon: mis padres, MUMBA DE MI PADRE. Puede ser que sean NICE, pero por dentro siguen siendo Saiyan, LOS SERES otrora poderosa en el Universo! Mumba: .... Fine. Pero me voy una vaina adicional aquí si necesita volver ..... Kuzon: Está bien, y yo no te quiero de regreso durante cinco años bien. Mumba: Pero .... Pero eso es tan larga! ¿Cómo d- Kuzon: Simplemente siempre tener un scouter cerca de ti si me comunico con usted. Mumba: Muy bien. Adiós, Kuzon, amigo (lágrimas vienen de los ojos) Kuzon: It; s bien. (Abrazos Mumba y empieza a llorar) Mumba: Bien, adiós! Mumba despega a su nave para no ser vistos por cinco años ..... Kuzon: Buena suerte a mi amigo. Goten: yo no casi no lo sé, pero lo extraño. Bulma: Es un Saiyan ¿eh? No es lo que excpected .... Vegeta: ¿Eh? su nivel de energía era alto para un niño. y yo todavía no creo que él es el legendario Super Saiyan! Goku: Bueno Vegeta, él no era tan específica al respecto, pero puedo sentir la sabiduría en él .... Vegeta: ¿Eh ..? Gohan: Ahora todo lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es que no se enciende en nosotros. Bulla: Creo que es un poco lindo .... No iba a tratar de ir con Marron ..... Marron: No, es mío! ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi aspecto? Bulla: ¿Qué has dicho! Pan: Otra chica ..... Goku: chicos tranquilos, vamos a ver lo que el futuro tiene reservado para nosotros ... Echa un vistazo a la Saga Snakeonaman en esta página! Saga Serpiente! Categoría:Series Categoría:Género:Continuación GT